User blog:Tama 92/"I don't understand anything !" or The Day I Began Playing The Japanese Celes Arca - Part 1
This is the first part of a series about the Japanese version of Celes Arca, and what we will be able to see in the future Celes Arca was recently opened as Alpha to international users of Android devices, but it is still possible to download it as its original version Here (market link) (use an unlocker, it is country-restricted, no link, search for yourself !) or Here (Official site, better !) Here is a preview of what the japanese version looks like, and what features "we" are still missing and can expect in the months to come Note : Although I can speak Japanese, I'm still learning it and still have a basic knowledge, so there are lots of things that I may not be able to translate correctly (this wiki will help me though XD), please use Google Translate or whatever, and don't hesitate to correct me if I'm wrong :) Note 2 : I'll say it now, don't expect regular articles, I don't know when I'll do the next one(s), it'll depend on my mood :) Day 0 : Starting from scratch *''See also : Tutorial (Chapter 0), Gripper, Morissus (Monsters), Merida Village, Almerie Plains (Locations)'' New game, new character ! This is the time to start a new adventure, and I need to create a new character too ... The interface is the same as the one we are familiar with, nothing special here. Once the game started, the game tell me I need to create a new character or I can't play (although I linked it with my main Google account, fortunately my other character of the English version was not deleted :)). tama, female, no class yet (will be in a future post :)) and personalisation after (long hair, blonde, and white skin). Done, ready to rock ! Next screen is where I need to choose a server to play. First surprise, there are 6 servers here, while we "only" have 3 (I pass most of my time on LYNX server though, but it's nice to have more choice !). Let's choose the first one (there are more people, i.e グッド (good)). 2012-06-25 16.23.26.jpg|Nice splash screen :) 2012-06-25_16.23.50.jpg|Japanese menu, the same as the one we have 2012-06-25_16.36.09.jpg|New character screen 2012-06-25_16.38.44.jpg|Heh ? 6 servers ? Awesome ! :D After the long (and incomprehensible, for me) scrolling text, we can start the tutorial which is the Chapter 0 where we learn how to fight, use skills, make and install cores with Anton using materials, upgrade weapons etc... Nothing difficult when I've already play hours and hours, just need to remember where the options are in the different menus though :p Here is a summary of the tutorial, in case you missed it : *Talk to Vitt *Go fight a Gripper *Report back to Vitt, get material *With the material, talk to Anton, make a core *Install the core on your weapon *Go fight a Morissus using your newly acquired skill (Heat Blast) *Make a new core (Power Up) *Upgrade your weapon *Done ! And here it is in a gallery : 2012-06-25_16.41.57.jpg|Start ! 2012-06-25_16.44.50.jpg|Notice the "mark" on the map where Anton is ... 2012-06-25_16.48.21.jpg|Gripper, here I go ! 2012-06-25_16.54.13.jpg|Leveling up, the interface is the same 2012-06-25_16.58.50.jpg|Using skill to kill a Morissus 2012-06-25_17.04.38.jpg|Upgrading weapon 2012-06-25_17.05.51.jpg|Done ! In short, nothing interesting for now, it'll be more interesting after that ... Here are some bonus shots of people I met there once the "true" game started, notice how they have personalized their character : 2012-06-25_17.11.22.jpg|Bonus I 2012-06-25_17.11.32.jpg|Bonus II (once again, notice the mark on the map where Fedelie is) Lots of people, it will be interesting to interact with them later ... but for now, I'll leave it at this point, after having played ~30' See you next time ! :) Category:Blog posts